The Ties That Bind Us:Sequel to Kids Will Be Kids
by Flexis
Summary: UPDATED!The Sequel to Kids Will Be Kids. William tries to find his place in a world turned upside down.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Notes:**

This is a sequel to "Kids Will Be Kids" so give that story a gander before you indulge in this lil fic. And…_nothing from the XF is mine_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Introduction**

He did the only thing he could think of doing after his parents had sat him down. After they had stared him in the eye and revealed all sorts of stories about his and their lives.

He called Dee. Why? He wasn't sure. He couldn't take the rational conversationalist Mel tended to be. Everything he was told was irrational and so unreal, so that was the way he was to handle it. Irrationally.

He brought Dee over to the new house he was living at. With his new parents. His real parents. He ignored their curious glances as he pulled his ex girlfriend back to his room.

She sat on his bed staring up at him, obviously not expecting what he was to tell her. Her eyes grew wide and her body tensed as he unraveled the convoluted truths of his past and his future. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell. He knew it was a mistake. And that's why he did it.

He stared her in the eye as his parents had and told her that he was part alien due to an injection his real uncle had obscured in him when he was a baby. He told her colonization had been put off from 2012 until the aliens located him. He was the link. He was the link that they wanted to kill.

She didn't react well to say the least. She assumed he was using metaphors to deal with the recent and unwanted changes in his life.

She told him she was sorry things weren't going well for him but no matter how pathetic his future seemed to be for him, she did not want any part in it. He walked her to the door and she left with a simple pat on his back and a sympathetic glance.

He could feel his parent's eyes on him but he didn't want to face them. Not yet.

He just wanted to be alone.


	2. A Mean Glare

"Hello?" Scully said groggily into the phone. She felt a shift in the bed, indicating the shrill ring of the telephone had startled Mulder awake.

"Hey Scully, this is Mel," Melanie told her.

"Hi Mel," Scully replied, looking over her shoulder to look at Mulder.

"How is he?" Mel asked, referring to Will.

"He's…doing ok," Scully lied. Mulder shot her a questioning glance.

"That's good. He hasn't called in awhile so I was worried."

"You should come by," Scully suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will," she agreed.

Once Scully placed the phone back onto its cradle, she shifted in the bed so that she could face Mulder.

"Sculleee….you are playing a dangerous game," Mulder warned.

"I know, but if anyone can help him get out of this…this…funk, it would be Melanie," Scully reasoned.

Mulder pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her head. She sighed into him and they fell into a deep sleep once again.

Meanwhile, Will sat rigidly on the edge of his bed, aimlessly bouncing a basketball between his feet. He needed to get out. He needed some time away from it all.

He knew his parents were worried. Hell, he even knew Mr. Doggett was worried…but he just couldn't accept this bizarre life he was forced into living.

In a sudden burst of anger, he got up from his bed and grabbed his jacket. He revved up his engine and sped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He tried really hard to remember the numbers. His fingers felt oddly numb. He must have managed the right numbers because her soft voice answered its hello.

He loved her voice. So gentle and sweet. Just like her face. That face….

"Will, is that you?" she asked.

"Melly…", Will breathed into the phone.

He heard her sigh heavily. Neither spoke for a long time.

"Where are you?" she finally asked.

He didn't like the mean tone of her voice. It didn't sound like his sweet Mel.

"I tink I am at…a bar. Yeah..bar. You come get me pleases..I need to get home," he talked very slowly so that his Mel wouldn't know he had been drinking.

After they hung up, Will dizzily made his way to the curbside and sat down. He stared down at his hands, trying to make out the little lines that creased his palms. He wondered vaguely who's hands he had inherited.

She pulled up shortly after. Her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and her body clothes in gym pants and a t-shirt.

Oops, he must have wakened her.

She leaned over and opened the passenger door as he stood unsteadily.

He plopped down beside her and looked at her hands. Her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. She had her mother's hands.

"Sorry," he mumbled to her.

Her features softened and she murmured, "Put on your seatbelt Will."

He obeyed solemnly, clicking the seatbelt into place.

The streetlights went by in luminous blurs and the trees were like fast paced monsters lurking in his safe world.

She helped him up the stairs to the 3rd floor. He pointed to the apartment number that was his parent's and she tried the handle. It opened slowly.

He breathed in her hair as he laid his head on her shoulder. His sudden weight made her stumble into the living room. They both tumbled to the ground and Will tried really hard not to snort with laughter.

He stopped short when he saw her glare. She could put on a mean glare. Really mean.

Meanwhile, Mulder jumped at the low sounds that came from the living room. His sudden fear awakened Scully and she shot him a questioning look. He put his finger to his lip to indicate he wanted her quiet.

She followed him down the hall and almost ran into his back when he stopped suddenly. She peered around him to see Mel setting a drunk Will on the couch with not much help from him. She started to walk into the living room to check on him instinctively but Mulder's arm shot out to block her.

She shot him a questioning look but returned her gaze back to Mel and Will.

"Are you mad?" Will asked Mel.

"No, just worried," she replied, taking a seat next to him, heir backs to Mulder and Scully.

"I'm fine," Will protested.

"No, you haven't spoken to me in forever and you mope around all the time," she stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"I guesss alienss don't act the sssame as humanss," William slurred, patting Mel on the head.

"You aren't alien, Will," Mel said.

"Well, part anywayss," he corrected himself.

She didn't say anything else to him. He stared at her, wondering how long this buzz was going to last. He just wanted to go to bed.

"Stay with me?" Will asked.

She shot him a surprised look.

"Tonight?" she asked.

He nodded vigorously, causing her to smile slightly at the goofy way his hair flopped over his heavy lidded eyes.

"I can't, I have to go back home. But tomorrow when you have a splitting headache and unhappy, please call me. Even though you will be mad at the way your life has changed, I haven't changed. I'm still your best friend," her voice cracked.

He nodded and touched her cheek in the same way he had for as long as they new each other.

"You will always be my Mel," he told her.


	3. Protection

Mel sat in her car a long time. She stared at the apartment complex she had just left through the rain dotted windshield.

She felt numb by the whole situation. She was angry at her father for making her swear that she would never speak a word of the truth to Will. She was angry at her mother for letting her father make her swear on something so important to her.

She was angry at Mulder and Scully for ever giving him up.

More than anyone, she was angry at herself. She had been living in a lie her whole life. A lie that she helped make.

She shook her head, trying to free her mind of all the thoughts that seeped in and put the key into the ignition. She turned the key only to hear nothing.

"Shit," she muttered, trying again. No luck.

She rolled her eyes and opened the car door. Before she even got her foot out of the car, she felt a sharp pain on her temple and she screamed as a hand went for her neck.

The strong arm pulled her from the car and she wriggled in his grasp, choking out silent pleas for help.

Her eyes met the man's cold ones and she whimpered as she saw him reach into his pocket for something.

She squeezed her eyes shut and flinched when she heard a loud BANG.

The hand slipped from her neck and she fell heavily against her car, gasping for air. Her eyes stayed trained on the man's face…that was now unrecognizable due to the bullet that massacred it.

"Mel!" Will yelled, stumbling behind his parents.

Mulder was at Mel's side first, gun still poised.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, touching her hand to her bloody temple.

"Lets get you inside," Scully said, helping her up.

Mel met Williams eyes and she was frightened by what she saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monica knew something was wrong by the way John's face tensed as he spoke on the phone.

He hung up and grabbed his coat.

"Did something happen to Will?" she asked, following him out to the car.

"No," he muttered.

"Melanie?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"She was attacked," he told her, backing quickly down the driveway.

"Not again…"

"This time Mulder was the one that killed the attacker," he told her.

Monica flinched, her mind drifting back to her daughter that one night. The night that changed their lives.

Mel was only thirteen when she had killed her first human. Monica and John had raised her to defend herself, knowing that this was the way that their lives would be. They would always be connected to the X Files and to the two agents that had a whole other world as their enemy. Mel had been walking home from school with Will and she spotted a man following them across the street. She knew what to do. She had to protect Will and make sure he remained oblivious to the war against him. She watched the man who watched her the whole way home. She told Will to go in without her…she had something she had to do. Her parents weren't home so she had to retrieve a gun they kept hidden under the porch. The man approached her from behind, grabbing her shoulders. She spun around and kicked his groin as hard as she could. Before his fist could connect with her face, her bullet connected with his chest.

That was only the first time Mel had to kill to ensure Will's safety.


	4. Depth of Friends

Will stood in the background out of the way. He watched his mother dab a cold washcloth at Mel's bloodstained face. It was like watching something that wasn't real play out before his eyes. He couldn't connect his pure guilt and pain with the picture that lie before him.

His trance broke when Monica and John burst into the apartment. He watched them rush to Mel's side. John questioned her about the man that did this to her while Monica talked softly to his mother.

Mel murmured quiet responses that Will couldn't quite make out. She wouldn't look at him. He turned and left the room, trudging quietly towards his room.

"Wait," his father said to him.

Will turned slowly around to face his father who had been standing in the living room on the phone.

"What?" he asked.

He watched his father's face change several expressions, as if his body wasn't sure which emotion went with whatever emotions were running through his mind.

"You can't blame yourself for this," he finally said.

Will snorted and replied, "It's kinda hard not to."

Mulder nodded, a look of understanding passing his face. "I know. Just talk to her. Talk to someone."

Will didn't respond and went on to his room. He shut the door and dizzily walked over to his bed, still feeling the effects of the alcohol. He laid there a long time, trying to think of a sufficient apology for Mel.

What seemed like and eternity later, Mel came into the room and closed the door.

"Thanks for knocking. I coulda been naked you know," Will said, placing his arm over his eyes.

He felt the bed shift as she laid next to him. He involuntarily moved closer to her, his body reaching for her warmth. She sighed and said nothing.

"I'll kill whoever did that to you," William stated.

"I'll probably kill him first," Mel replied, knowing he didn't realize how true that may be.

"I've been a lousy friend lately. I'm sorry," Will apologized, pulling his arm away from his face and turning to face her. He let his eyes trail over her profile. Her small nose moved slightly under the deep breath that she took.

"No William, I've been the bad friend," she said softly, licking her bottom lip.

"How so?" Will asked incredulously.

"I haven't been honest with you. From the time I knew how to write my name I knew things about you and your parents that I could never tell you. For your protection," she explained.

"I know that now, I know you weren't supposed to tell me," Will said, putting his hand on her stomach.

Her face reddened a little from the intimate gesture and he quickly removed his hand.

"Sorry, still slightly drunk," he mumbled.

"No, it's ok," she replied quickly.

She cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway, there is no reason to keep things from you anymore. I want you to know the things I know. I want you to know more about me."

He nodded, willing her to go on.

For the next hour she went into detail of her life. The life that he never knew about but was so much a part of. His eyes grew wide and his body trembled as he heard the storied of how brave his best friend truly was. His whole world crashed around him as he kept his gaze locked on her solemn face. A face he knew so well, but now seemed so foreign to him.

When she finished she looked over at him only to find tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"I…Why?" was all he could say.

"I'd do it all over again."


	5. please help

"Mulder," Scully whispered.

He shifted in the bed, yanking most the covers along with him.

"Mulder," she tried again.

"What?" he mumbled.

"I want him safe. I want Mel safe. They aren't safe with us," she told him.

"They will never be safe with or without us. Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you put everything on your shoulders?" Mulder asked, almost angrily.

She didn't reply and yanked the covers back to her side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John," Monica murmured into his ear.

He startled awake.

"Sorry," she said, smiling apologetically.

He cleared his throat and sat up on the living room couch.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mel still isn't home," she said, sitting next to him.

He took her hand in his and leaned his head back, sighing heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will?"

"Hm?"

"If I asked you to do anything, would you do it?"

"You know I would."

"They'll be after you always. My parents, your parents…they'll always be in danger. I know where these men are. I know who to go to to make it stop but they would never allow it."

"What are you asking me to do?"

"Come with me."

"I can't do that. I can't leave them again."

"It was a stupid idea anyway."

"No, just unrealistic."

"Yeah…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Author's notes:

I'm having a little trouble trying to figure out where I'm going with this story and if I have lost sight of what I was going for originally. I feel like I've messed the story up b/c I'm tying in all this crap that I could personally do without. But then again you can only go so far with UST and teenage hoo-ha. So, I don't know. Feedback would be great and some ideas or a nudge in a certain direction. Thanks to everyone who still reads my stuff!!!


	6. Gone Again

Scully sat alone in their bedroom. She fought back tears and tightened her small hands into fists. She finally let it all hit her. Her son was back with her. Monica and John's daughter had been brought into this life that started with Mulder. This sad excuse for life.

She felt angry at the cruel reality that she had come to list as her life. The guilt was sometimes unbearable. She had lost so much for this life, for this man, for her son, for the greater good on the human race.

She walked into her son's life knowing that his biggest problem was his love life. She knew as soon as she touched her son's life it would only wilt away. Her touch was poison to those that meant the most to her. She was selfish. She was pathetic.

She cringed every time she saw Mel with her son. She saw herself in Mel. She saw herself throwing her life away for this quest. She saw Mel's pure loyalty and love for William and her heart ached in sync. She knew how it felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will stood up slowly, trying not to wake Mel. He looked down at her relaxed features and his heart panged with guilt. He knew what he had to do.

He pulled out an old notebook and scribbled down a note.

He moved around the room silently shoveling clothes into a duffel bag.

Once he was out of the house he didn't look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mulder sat in front of the Doggetts at the kitchen table. Nobody moved. The only sound was the soft ticking of the clock that hung on the adjacent wall.

Scully entered the room, her face showing obvious signs of tears, and she sat next to Mulder.

Mel walked in and they all looked up at her.

She was pale and shaking, a letter clutched in her hand. Tears were pouring down her face as she thrust the letter at Mulder.

He looked quickly between the crumpled paper in his hands and Mel's anguished face.

He read the letter aloud.

__

I have come to realize what and who means the most to me in this life. I can't stand by and let my life hurt so many people. I love you all and I'm sorry I have to do this. You wont hear from me again. This is for the best and surely you all must know and understand this. Thank you for giving me the most that you could but I can't continue to live this lie. I don't need the protection and I don't need the lies. I need you to be safe and I need to be happy.

Will


End file.
